A Titan Baby
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Robin finds a pregnancy test in one of the bathrooms. Only questions is, who's is it? Does it belong to Terra, Starfire, Bee, or Raven? And it's positive! '-.-' Caution: super cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

A Titan Baby

Robin's POV

"No missions, nothing to do - this stinks!"

I looked over at Beastboy. Of course he would be the one to say that since he was always bored. I looked around the room. Bee and Cyborg were fixing something up for the T-car, Raven was reading - as usual - Starfire and Terra were making lunch, and Beastboy and I were sitting on the couch. Beastboy was right, it was pretty boring today. We hadn't had a mission called for the past week, it was too cold to do anything outside, and I was pretty sure that nobody wanted to do anything anyway.

I slouched down lower on the couch. Maybe if I could get a little shuteye I could ignore Beastboy's obnoxious behaviour today. However, the chances of that were slim to none.

"It only stinks to you, grass stain." Cyborg said, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Beastboy muttered a curt, "Whatever" before staring at the coffee table again.

I stood up. If I wanted to sleep, it'd probably be a better idea to do it in my room where there wasn't so much noise. I walked past the kitchen where Starfire and Terra were making something that resembled a blue and orange squid and shuddered just at the sight of it. No matter how beautiful and different Starfire was, she couldn't cook to save her life. I had been her boyfriend for some time now and I still refused to try any of her strange alien cooking, no matter how much I loved her. Terra, on the other hand, was able to prepare something every now and then, but never anything with the words 'Tamaranean' involved.

Bee and Cyborg were too busy fixing the engine of the T-car to even notice my departure. I had noticed that they had become closer lately, always sneaking small, flirtatious peaks at each other from time to time. No one else may have caught on to their secret romantic life, but since I had always been a good analyzer, I knew right away what was going on. I just hoped they'd keep it to themselves if anything was going on.

Raven was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, reading something - a spell book perhaps? I never paid much attention to what Raven was reading, to be honest, but she never told the rest of the team much about her interests anyway. She was a closed book, no pun intended.

But as I left, I noticed something rather odd. Raven had glanced up from her book for one moment and looked at Beastboy, who was looking back at her. They both seemed happy for some reason, and blushed when they went back to what they were doing.

I shook my head. _It was probably just a friendly smile, although it didn't look all that friendly to me. No, maybe they're just finally getting used to each other_, I thought as the doors to the Common Room closed behind me. I walked down the hall, still thinking. _At least then the rest of us would get a little peace and quiet for once. Why should I care anyway? It's not my problem if they still hate each other's guts._

_I chuckled to myself. I had almost reached my room when I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. I took a right down the hall and headed into the unattended restroom. Since I knew no one was in there, I didn't bother to knock. I closed the door and was just about to unzip my pants when I noticed something poking out of the trashcan. I reached in, careful not to touch anything germ infected, and pulled out a small white box with a picture of a pregnancy test on it. At first I didn't think anything of it, that is until found the pregnancy test inside. The little symbol on the center of the test shone bright neon pink, even though it had probably been hours or days since it was thrown in the trash._

_But what really got me was that the little neon pink symbol was a plus sign._

_One of the Titan girls was pregnant._


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's POV

"Is something wrong, boyfriend Robin?"

I looked at Starfire. I wasn't sure how to ask her what I wanted to ask. _Should I just come straight out and ask her? Oh yeah right! 'Hey Starfire, I know we've been hooking up lately, so are you pregnant?' I'm pretty sure she'd punch in my gut if I said that to her. So how can I say it?_

"Robin?"

I smiled at Starfire. She was so beautiful . . .and so thin. If she was pregnant, the other Titans would figure it out soon enough. It would definitely show on her petite figure, and then everyone would go blaming me for-

"If you do not wish to talk to me, then I shall be back in the kitchen with Terra." Starfire began to stand up.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to me. I had asked her to come with me so I could talk to her in private, so we ended coming to my room. We both sat at the edge of my bed as I struggled to say the words I couldn't bare to speak. _I just hope I'm wrong._

"Starfire, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" _Well, that was a stupid way to start the conversation!_

Starfire nodded, smiling broadly at me.

I sighed. "And we're always going to be honest with each other, right?"

Starfire giggled. "Where is this going, Robin? Do you wish to tell me something?" She intertwined her fingers through mine, squeezing my hand lightly. "I already know you love me and I you know that I love you, too. What more do we have to be honest with each other about?"

I felt the small wet bullets sweat out of my forehead. I was so nervous I just couldn't help it. I ran a hand through my black hair and shook my head. "You could say that." I took a deep breath, paused, and then looked Starfire directly in the her pretty emerald eyes. "Starfire, are you pregnant?"

Starfire gasped. "Should I be?"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. Her answer made my face flush with embarrassment and relief. "So you're not pregnant?"

She shook her head. "Why do you ask, Robin?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, wondering if I should tell her what I found in the bathroom earlier. This was Starfire I was talking to, it's not like she'd judge me just because I accidentally came across a pregnancy test in one of the hallway restrooms. I heard myself murmur something, but I couldn't understand what I had said. I was just glad that Starfire wasn't pregnant.

"What do you mean 'Thank God it is not you?'" Starfire asked me.

I gasped, then sighed. "I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom earlier today, Star. I didn't know who's it was, then I began thinking that it could've belonged to you since we've been . . .fooling around lately. I don't know. I'm just glad that it wasn't yours, not that I wouldn't be happy to be a dad or anything, it's just that-"

Starfire silenced me with a kiss. I pulled back, grinning like a fool. Her kisses always made me melt like ice cream on a hot day, but never like that before! I suppose it was obvious that she was trying to get me to shut up. I glanced at her, still grinning.

"It is okay, Robin. I am not pregnant, but we must find out who is before the child is born."

"Whoa." I gasped to myself. "A Titan baby. How about that?"

"Or perhaps no one is pregnant and it is all just a big misunderstanding."

I shrugged. "I sure hope no ones a parent around here."

Starfire giggled, stood up, and left my room. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't asked her to keep this a secret. I shot up and ran to the door, but it was too late. Starfire wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Crap! _I thought. _I hope she doesn't tell anyone about this!_

"WHAT?" Someone yelled from the Common Room.

_God dammit, Starfire! I thought as I ran out of my room._

[AU: Hey! I'm going to try to get this story started up again, just because my original version of this sucked big time. For those of you who have read this story before, please do not boast about it to somebody who hasn't read this yet. It'd be like ruining the ending of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows for an HP fan! (i'm only using Harry Potter as an example, and I don't know why). Anyway, pretty much the same chapter 2 as before, but I added a few things and made some grammar corrections. Signing Off - ShadowManipulator7 '-.-']

**Story Update:** Whoever reads Casper Idol or The End Of The World, read on: Casper Idol is currently on hold and The End Of The World Chapter 7 is being edited at this moment. Thank you for reading this extra line in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV

I ran down the hall towards the Common Room, wondering what all the yelling was about. When the automatic doors opened, the scene before me looked nothing out of the ordinary. I had expected to see one of the girls freaking out, threatening somebody with their weapons while Beastboy and Cyborg just watched in astonishment as to why they were fighting. Or worse, someone was crying and the boys had known about the pregnancy all along.

But instead Cyborg was just yelling at Beastboy over something about the T-car. I didn't really listen, but I was very relieved that Starfire hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy test. I looked around the room to see that everyone was still doing what they had been doing earlier. The only difference: Cyborg was wrestling Beastboy for some part of the engine that had to be fixed. Apparently Beastboy had 'accidentally' taken it off of the engine Cyborg and Bee were working on and the whole engine fell apart.

I walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the battle scene going on in the living room, and watched as Starfire and Terra whispered about something. From what I could hear, it wasn't about cooking. Then, just when I was about to butt into the conversation, Terra looked at me, confused and slightly surprised.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly so only the three of us could hear.

I shrugged. "So it's not you?"

She shook her head. "Beastboy and I haven't done anything like that."

I sighed in relief for the second time that day. If Terra wasn't pregnant, then who was? The only people left were Bee and Raven. I thought that over for a moment. _But Raven doesn't have a boyfriend, so how does that work?_ I looked back at Starfire and Terra, finally figuring out who was pregnant. I glanced at Bee, who was watching as Cyborg and Beastboy continued to argue over the engine piece. Terra and Starfire understood at once.

"Bee?"

Bee looked at the girls, smiling brightly. "Yeah?"

"May we speak with you for a moment?"

She nodded and followed Starfire and Terra out of the room. Starfire motioned for me to stay in here. I obeyed, but wondered what would happen.

_I can't believe Cyborg is a father. Wait . . .is that even possible?_

Bee's POV

"So, um, Bumble Bee . . ."

"Yes, Starfire?" I asked.

Terra and Starfire had dragged me into the hallway, saying that they had to talk to me in private. I wondered what was so important that it had to be private. What _was _private in this tower, anyway? Sooner or later the rest of the team would find out about anything that was even remotely considered 'private', so why were Starfire and Terra acting so . . .odd? I leaned up against the wall, waiting for the to tell me what the big deal was.

Terra ran a hand through her blonde hair, looking at the ground. "Okay, let's just come straight out with it, Star."

"Agreed." Starfire paused. I raised an eyebrow when they didn't say anything. "Well, Bee, you and Cyborg are together, yes?"

Both of my eyebrows shot up. "You should know, Star. You're the one who got us together in the first place." I smiled at the memory of her arranging a secret date between Sparky and me. It was so sweet of her to do that, although it was very annoying since she wouldn't shut up about us for two whole weeks after we started going out. Nevertheless, it was a kind thing for her to do. "Or do you just ignore the short kisses that I give him?"

Starfire blushed. "Oh, yes Bumble Bee, but, uh . . ."

"We heard a rumor . . ." Terra mused, still looking at the ground.

"What rumor?" I could tell they were avoiding what they wanted to talk to me about.

"Are you . . .pregnant, by any chance?" Starfire rushed as she said it.

I stood there, frozen in place.

_Crap._


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's POV

_Where are they?_ I thought to myself. _It's been almost ten minutes since they left. I wonder if Bee really is the pregnant girl in Titans Tower. If not, then Raven is, but that's highly unlikely-_

Just then, Starfire, Terra, and Bee came back into the Common Room. Starfire and Terra were ghost pale and Bee's face was flushed. It was at that moment that I knew that Bee was pregnant. Why else would she blush like that?

I stood up from the couch and walked over to them. Since they had left Beastboy and Cyborg had stopped fighting over the engine piece. Cyborg was now busy re-fixing the engine for the T-car while Beastboy began to play a video game. He had asked me to battle him, but I declined, too busy wondering what Starfire and Terra were telling Bee in the hall. Raven still sat on the couch, reading. They were all still unaware of the current problem at hand, though, and I hoped that it would stay that way until some my questions were finally answered.

My eyes lingered from Starfire to Terra for a moment, trying to figure out just what had happened. They said nothing to me, instead looking at the wall behind me. I then looked at Bee, wondering if I should try to comfort her about her pregnancy, but she wasn't looking at me either. She was looking in the same direction as Starfire and Terra.

I turned around, wondering what the hell was so damn interesting about a wall. That was when I realized they weren't looking at the wall, but at one of the people sitting on the couch. They were staring at Raven as she continued to read her book, oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

_But why would they be staring at-_

I put two and two together, thinking things over again. I gaped at Raven myself.

_No way!_

"Raven?" Starfire asked suddenly.

Raven looked up from her book, looking none too happy that she had been interrupted while reading. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can we talk to you for a sec?" Bee asked.

Raven froze for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Cyborg and Beastboy looked up from what they were doing to listen to the conversation now.

Terra rubbed the back of her neck, Bee shifted in her spot awkwardly, and Starfire sighed. I just stood there, frozen, still petrified at the thought of Raven - Raven of all people - to be pregnant.

_Who's the father?_

"We just need to talk to you." I said finally. "In private."

Cyborg stood up from the table he was sitting at. "Is there something the rest of the team should know, Robin?"

I shook my head.

"Just give us a sec, Sparky." Bee said in a sweet tone.

Cyborg didn't move, but obeyed what his girlfriend said. I looked back at Raven. She was still sitting on the couch, not moving an inch.

"Raven, we need to talk to you." I said again. "Come on."

She glared at me, but snapped her book closed obediently. She stood up and dropped her book on the coffee table, walking towards the four of us. She still glared at me as we took her into the hallway. We didn't say anything until the doors to the Common Room slid closed so Beastboy and Cyborg couldn't hear anything. When it was quiet in the hall, I turned to Raven. She stared at the floor, waiting.

"Raven, we know what's going on." Bee said, stepping closer to her.

Raven moved away from her. She finally looked up at us, her eyes filled with worry and fear. "What's been going on?"

"Do not say that, Raven." Starfire said. "We know that you are pregnant and we would like to help you, if you would let us."

Raven's blue eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

I groaned. _This is going to be difficult._ "Raven, I found a pregnancy test in one of the bathrooms earlier and it was positive. I asked Starfire if it was hers and she said no, and then she asked Bee and Terra and they said no. You're the only girl left in Titans Tower." I put my hands on her shoulders, hoping she would tell us the truth. "Raven, we can help you out-"

"That's just it." She interrupted. "I'm not pregnant."

I stared at her. "But-"

"Let me finish." She said again. She pushed my hands off her shoulders, sighing deeply and rubbing her temples. "I'm not pregnant because that test was wrong."

"How could it be wrong?" Terra asked suddenly.

"I went in to see a doctor after I took that test last night." Raven said calmly. "She said I wasn't pregnant, but the drugs I'm taking right now made the test positive by accident."

"You're taking drugs?" I said harshly. "Raven?"

She shook her head. "Not those kinds of drugs, Robin! They're prescribed to me by my doctor. I'm taking Anticonvulsants so I won't have convulsions." She argued. She crossed her arms, her expression telling me that she was _very_ irritated by all this. "My doctor explained to me that Anticonvulsants can sometimes make pregnancy tests positive, but I'm definitely not pregnant."

"So why'd you take the test?" Bee asked, now crossing her arms.

Raven blushed, one of the few times I had actually seen her blush. "Uh . . .I had an affair with an old friend from Azarath, let's just put it at that?"

All was quiet for a moment between the five of us. I watched Raven carefully, wondering if she was really telling the truth. The only problem was, I believed her. Raven was smarter than to go and get herself pregnant, so it all made perfect sense.

In the end, no one was pregnant after all. _What a damn relief!_

"Okay, Raven." Starfire smiled at her. "We believe you."

"Great." Raven said. She smiled. "Who wants waffles?"

[AU: Raven's 'old friend from Azarath' has nothing to do with the new story I'm writing. And, yes, this story is going to be longer than the original 5 chapters, just because I feel this story needs to have more an explanation to it, you know? I'll pretend you said yes to the question. So, yeah, that's it. Signing off - ShadowManipulator7 '-.-']


End file.
